In many financial markets, quotations from an open outcry environment associated with a particular financial exchange may be transmitted to electronic quotation systems via pit reporters employed by the exchange. As such, in this centralized environment, the financial exchange may be solely responsible for disseminating pricing information that reflects the prevailing market. These reporters are stationed at the periphery of the pit and enter information regarding transacted prices into a computer as a price quotation. These price quotations are relayed to a commercial quote vendor who retransmits the price quotation information, such as on the electronic quotation system associated with the particular commercial quote vendor. Often, however, the price quotations entered by a particular reporter primarily reflects a price associated with a particular financial product. When the number of offered financial products increases, this centralized approach for disseminating pricing quotations may become impractical. As such, there remains a need for improved and/or decentralized systems and techniques for disseminating pricing quotations from the trading floor of an open outcry market.